Bashin Episode 44
The forty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. While on a trip to the beach, Striker notices My Sunshine is acting strangely, so the pets convince him she must be in love with someone. Summary Bashin and the others are playing volleyball at the beach. Bashin and Striker's team is defeated, when Striker attempts to kick the ball into the net like in soccer. After Bashin yells at him, Striker notices that My Sunshine looks sad. The reason the group actually came to the beach wasn't to play around, though. They came for training camp, to prepare for the King Uchuuchouten Cup. Bashin and Striker were lucky to be allowed to come, because their mothers were unhappy with their poor grades. Striker is still worried about My Sunshine, who isn't interested in playing Battle Spirits with them. She says that nothing is wrong, however. When Striker asks the pets about this, they explain to him that My Sunshine must be in love. As a huge fan, Striker is somewhat traumatized by the thought, and wonders if he can resolve the problem using Battle Spirits. Striker and the pets start to spy on My Sunshine, who is making drawings in the sand. They notice that her drawings resemble a soccer ball, Hercules-Geo's horn, and Striker's hair. Therefore, the object of My Sunshine's love must be Striker. Actually, My Sunshine was just drawing food, and a wave. The problem is that she misses getting to eat the food she likes. Although the pets were just messing with Striker for fun, he doesn't know this, and has gone completely delusional from the revelation that My Sunshine loves him. He goes out into the water and imagines himself as a spirit, battling to save My Sunshine from a robotic BattleBeast Bun-ffalo. Of course, he starts to drown, because he can't swim. Striker wakes up on shore, with My Sunshine. He thinks that because they're alone now, he should confess to her. Before he gets the chance though, Kyouka appears and orders My Sunshine to get her hands off Striker. The two quickly get into a battle over Striker, after My Sunshine turns back into Suiren. Striker is shocked that Kyouka is also in love with him, and tries to decide who to cheer for. He notices that Kyouka, who normally uses blue, is using green spirits and becomes concerned, though Kyouka tells him not to worry. Striker then imagines a future where he's married to Kyouka, and being taken care of. He decides that he wants to marry a girl like Kyouka. Next, Striker imagines himself being married to Suiren. This time, Suiren just uses him as furniture. As Suiren starts to take control of the match, Striker realizes he'll have to be stuck married to her, and be tormented forever. On the other hand, he remembers that because Suiren is My Sunshine, he would also have her. That would make being married to Suiren worthwhile. Once Striker starts rooting for Suiren, Kyouka makes a comeback and wins the match. Suiren apologizes and runs off, while Kyouka takes claim on Striker. But then, Meganeko, Masako and Okyou all appear, declaring that they want Striker too. Another battle is about to begin. Fortunately, this is all a dream. Striker almost drowned, and the actual My Sunshine was worried about him. However, he survived thanks to the pets. Striker is ready to torture the pets afterwards for putting him through all this, but once they apologize, he decides to forget about it. He declares that his only love is Battle Spirits. Later, Striker sees My Sunshine again. He tells her that he wanted her to win the battle, She thanks him even though she doesn't know what he's talking about, and then Striker runs off, embarrassed. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The blue X-Rare, The HugeBeastLord Behedoth is featured. With its effect when summoned, it can destroy opposing spirits equal to the number of different colored magic cards they've used. Matches Suiren vs. Kyouka Turn 23 (Kyouka): -On Kyouka's field is Rock-Golem and The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia. She has a nexus, The Victory Stand of the Glory. On Suiren's field is The WaterSnake Seaserpenta at LV2 and The Beatpriest. Both have five lives. -Kyouka summons Stagscissor and BlackMonoqueiroz. When BlackMonqueiroz is summoned, for this turn her Shellman and Shell Insect spirits get +3000BP. -Kyouka attacks with Stagscissor. Suiren takes a life. Four lives remain. -Kyouka attacks with BlackMonoqueiroz. Suiren takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kyouka attacks with The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia. Suiren blocks with The WaterSnake Seaserpenta. Both are destroyed. Turn 24 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Hellscorpio. Next, she uses Life Chain. By destroying The Beatpriest, she gains 5 core in her reserve. Then, she summons Hellwitch and The EvilAdmiral Negapluto at LV2. -Suiren attacks with The EvilAdmiral Negapluto. She plays Nature Forces in flash timing, adding all the core in her reserve to Hellwitch. Now with 17 core, it's easily at LV3. Kyouka blocks with Rock-Golem. However, with The EvilAdmiral Negapluto's LV2 effect, it can't be blocked by blue or white spirits. Therefore, Kyouka takes a life instead. Four lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Hellwitch. With Hellwitch's effect, the exhausted Stagscissor and BlackMonqueiroz are destroyed. For the attack, Kyouka takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 25 (Kyouka): -Kyouka deploys The Fruit of Life at LV2. Then, she summons BlackMachG and The BattleBeast Diatryma. Turn 26 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Skulldemon at LV2. Next, she uses Binding Woods to exhaust all green spirits. This includes Kyouka's BlackMachG. Next, she uses Poison Shoot, to remove 1 core from Rock-Golem. It's depleted. -Suiren attacks with Negapluto. Kyouka takes a life. Two lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Skulldemon. Kyouka blocks with The BattleBeast Diatryma. Both are destroyed. -Suiren attacks with Hellwitch. With its effect, the exhausted BlackMachG is destroyed. Kyouka takes a life. One life remains. -Suiren attacks with Hellscorpio. Kyouka summons MachG in flash timing to block with. Hellscorpio is destroyed. Turn 27 (Kyouka): -Kyouka summons The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia. She then uses that as a tribute for The HugeBeastLord Behedoth, which she summons at LV3. With its effect when summoned, for each color magic card in the opponent's trash, one opposing spirit can be destroyed. Suiren used one purple and one green magic card. Therefore, two of her spirits are destroyed, leaving her with nothing to block with. -Kyouka attacks with MachG. Suiren takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kyouka attacks with The HugeBeastLord Behedoth, which has a double symbol. Suiren takes her last life. Winner: Kyouka Cards Used Purple BS01-129: Poison Shoot BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS04-013: Skulldemon BS04-017: Hellwitch BS04-018: The WaterSnake Seaserpenta BS05-018: The EvilAdmiral Negapluto Green BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-140: Binding Woods BS02-026: MachG BS02-097: Nature Forces BS02-099: Life Chain BS03-025: Stagscissor BS03-033: The Beatpriest BS04-026: BlackMachG BS04-029: BlackMonoqueiroz BS04-030: The AppetiteFlower Bug-Lesia Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS04-070: The BattleBeast Diatryma BS04-088: The Victory Stand of the Glory BS05-X18: The HugeBeastLord Behedoth Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Main Staff Script: Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia *This is the first time cards from BS05 are seen in the anime. *J uses his "checkmate" phrase even when the game he wins is volleyball. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin